Herbicidal 5-(2-chloro-4-trifluoromethyl)-phenoxy-2-nitrobenzoic acid and salts thereof, and various herbicidal derivatives of these compounds have been proposed including alkyl and cycloalkyl esters, alkylthio esters, phenyl ester, alkyl and dialkyl amido and benzoyl chloride forms. U.S. Patents which describe such compounds and the like include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,652,645; 3,784,635; 3,873,302; 3,983,168; 3,907,866; 3,798,276; 3,928,416; and 4,063,929. Recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,723 which disclose N-sulphonyl-3-phenoxy-benzamide derivatives and their salts as herbicides.